


The Perfect Model

by VanillaParody, Zuzonicorn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Artist!Hiccup, College AU, Hijack, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, it's cold outside yo, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaParody/pseuds/VanillaParody, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup wants to use Jack as a model for an Art Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Model

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted elsewhere

“Come on, Jack! Please~?” Hiccup said to his college roommate.

“No, Hiccup, for the last time, no.” Jack called from the kitchen.

“But, I need a model for this art project! And your body is practically perfect!” Hiccup asked again.

Hiccup had been begging for Jack to let him draw him for the past week. Hiccup was majoring in Art Animation and minoring in Autobionics. Jack however, was taking general classes not yet knowing what he was he was going to do with his life. Hiccup and Jack had met on the first day of Freshman Orientation, and become best friends. Both boys were now in the end of their second year and Hiccup had begun to feel more than friendship towards Jack.

Hiccup was now slightly daydreaming at the thought of Jacks lean but muscular body, his strong hips that had that perfect “V” shape, his naturally bleach blond hair with silver tones, his bright blue eyes that reminded Hiccup of chips of ice. He imagined all the things Jack could do with that body, all the things he would let Jack do to him. Mmmm~

“-ccup. Hiccup? You still there? Hiccuuu~p?” Jack was waving a hand in front of Hiccup’s face, calling for him to come out of his trance.

Hiccup realized what he was thinking about and blush formed on his face as he shook his head. “Wha-what? What did you say?” Hiccup was trying to control the images still in the back of his mind.

“I said, if I do this, what’s in it for me?” Jack had his signature smirk as he leaned in closer to Hiccup.

“I-I don’t know. I’ll think of something, eventually…” Hiccup mumbled as he almost let his mind wander to all the fanfiction he’d read with similar situations. Jack snapped next to his ear.

“How about I think of my own reward, hm?” Jack had a different look in his eyes. It was different from his usual mischievous filled ones.

Hiccup swallowed hard and looked away, muttering an incoherent fine whatever. Jack smiled victoriously and stood straight, “Great. So when do you wanna do it?”

Hiccup sighed, “How about we start in Free Period, then continue after classes are done?”

“Perfect.” Jack said, almost growling.

* * *

It was 5 minutes to Free Period and Hiccup was fidgeting in his seat. He was eagerly waiting for the bell to ring. He was so focused on the clock he almost didn’t notice when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Hiccup was careful to hide his phone next to his books so the teacher wouldn’t notice. The text was from Jack:

_Hic,_

_Meet me in the_

_empty art room._

~Jack

Hiccup was at his locker as soon as the bell rang for Free Period. He had to drop off some stuff, and grab his sketchbook, pencils, and pens. Hiccup carefully jogged to the Art Room at the end of the school on the second floor. It hadn’t been used in a long while. It was the last door to the right, and Hiccup could see from halfway down the hall that it was open just a crack already. He was out of breath as he reached for the door handle to pull it open the rest of the way. He blushed slightly at what he saw when he opened the door.

Jack was sitting in the open window sill, looking down at the people on the grass below. Hiccup cleared his throat to let Jack know he was there. Jack turned to look back at him, and smiled.

“Yo,” he said simply, “Ready to get started?”

“Jack,” Hiccup looked around the slightly dust covered room, “how the hell did you even get in here? I thought they lost the keys or something?”

“Well, a teacher owed me a favor, this seemed like as good a time as any to use it.” Jack shrugged it off like no big deal.

“Who owed you this big a favor?” Hiccup was getting a little curious, wondering what Jack could possibly have done.

“Y’know that new gym teacher we got this semester? Well, I caught her smoking in that spot behind the school. Turns out, her and the principal got something going on.” Jack slid off the window sill and stood straight.

“Isn’t the Principal married?” Hiccup was

“Yup. Now, can we get started on your project?” Jack crossed his arms in a relaxed way.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Just give me a second to organize all my stuff.” His arms were getting tired from holding it all. He set his things on the desk closest to him, in the first row.

“How do you want me, Hiccup?” Hiccup heard Jack say from across the room as his back was turned away from Jack. He fumbled a little at the first thing that crossed his mind.

“What? I-I didn’t hear that.” Hiccup was still turned away from Jack, who chuckled a bit.

“It’s your project. So, how do you want me? ‘Cause if you don’t know, I’m going back to the window.” He turned and did as he said and went back to the window.

“That’s fine. It actually helps because I have to work on realistic shading. And the extra sunlight casts wonderful shadows.” Hiccup sat a few desks away from where Jack was, so he could get a good angle. He started to sketch the perfect form in front of him. Before he knew it, the lunch bell was ringing.”Crap! My pencil…” Hiccup went after the pencil that had fallen from his grip and rolled across the floor. It hit the leg of an easel and stopped. Hiccup sighed after picking up his pencil and standing so he could stretch his back. It had been a long hour of nothing but the sound of both men breathing, the gentle scratch of pencil on paper, and Hiccup having a reason to stare at Jack.

“Hungry? Good, because I brought lunch.” Jack hopped down from the window without a sound and walked to Hiccup, “Here. Can I see it?”

Hiccup took the bag from Jack and gave him the sketch. Hiccup reached into the bag and brought out one of the sandwiches and the small bag of potato chips. His stomach growled right on cue. Jack was still looking at the sketch. He laughed a little, “Wow, this is great! You really make me look way better than I actually do. I look hot!” Jack heard Hiccup mumble but didn’t catch what he said. “What was that, Hic?”

Hiccup swallowed the mouthful of food, “It was nothing important.” I totally didn’t say you were hot or anything. Pshh, what? No! “Jack, do you have anything to drink?”

“Oh, yeah, there’s a mini fridge behind the teacher’s desk.” Hiccup walked over to the corner of the room and bent to open the small refrigerator. Jack couldn’t help glance at Hiccup’s ass. He mentally punched himself. That’s your best friend! You can’t think of him like that! “Just take whatever you want. I gotta refill the stupid thing soon anyways.”

“Wait, how often do you come up here?” Hiccup stood again and opened the random soda he grabbed. He turned to look at Jack, who was already done with his sandwich somehow, and went back to the desk he had been at.

“I’ve only been coming up here for maybe a week. As far as any of the staff knows, at least.” Jack trailed off as he took on a grin.

“But you said you just got the key from that teacher. Wasn’t that today?” Hiccup turned his head to the door that had been closed again when he first arrived.

“Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. You forget I used to be a delinquent. I know how to pick a lock and how to climb to a two story window without anyone noticing.” Jack said, looking proud of himself.

“Have you ever brought anyone else up here?” Hiccup was turned away from him. It hurt him inside to think Jack might have had other people up here.

“Yeah. One other person.” Jack was in front of him now, “And he won’t even look at me.”

“Wh-Who was it?” Hiccup, despite himself, almost cried right there.

“The only person I have eyes for.” At that Hiccup looked up, and once he did Jack’s lips met his own in a swift mind-numbing kiss. Jack’s lips were warm and surprisingly soft, that was all Hiccup felt. Hiccup was so stunned, he hadn’t had the willpower to kiss Jack back. Once he had composed himself enough to think and was about to put himself into the kiss, the bell rang. It was loud and Hiccup flinched away from the warmth that had disconnected from him. He had been squeezing his eyes shut from the moment their lips made contact. He opened them slowly only to find himself alone in the dusty room. The window was shut and the door was open. Hiccup didn’t know what to think, he only felt alone, cold, confused, and a small bud of hope growing in his chest. He closed his sketchbook, slowly gathered his things, and left the room, making sure the was door locked behind him. He went straight to the on-campus clinic who sent him back to his dorm.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was still laying in bed from when he first came back. He had no urge to get out of bed, he didn’t know how he was going to face Jack, especially after that kiss. He wasn’t even sure it was real. 

He turned over in his bed trying to get comfortable.  Just as he closed his eyes for the 400th time, his phone screen lit up.  He reached his tired arm over to the glowing device and picked up, unlocking the screen with his thumb.  It was a text from none other than the man that has been on his mind all day.

_I can’t sleep…_

_What about you?_

~Jack

Hiccup scrunched his face up in confusion and turned his torso to look over at the other bed.  It was empty; no sign of Jack on the clean, icy-blue sheets.

_?_

_Where are you??_

~Hiccup

As the brown-haired male waited for a response, he sat up in bed and grabbed his red hoodie with a viking decal and pulled it on.  Just as his head popped through the hole, his phone buzzed once more.

_The roof._

_Care to join me? ;)_

~Jack

Hiccup’s heart sunk as he thought about the winking face sent along with the message; surely it was just a jest.  He replied to Jack’s message quickly as he quietly opened the door and peeked out.  He made sure the door was shut securely before trotting down the hall to the stairs.

_On my way_

~Hiccup

It took a good couple of minutes before he made it up the extra flight of stairs to the chilly roof.  As he pushed the door open, the cold night air brushed his legs and travelled up his sweatshirt, giving his body cause to shiver.  He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to maintain some of the warmth his half-covered body held.  He looked around and almost shrieked when Jack’s arms wrapped around his upper arms, holding his arms in place.

“You look a little cold, Hiccup,” Jack’s breathy voice came in Hiccup’s ear, making him shudder.  “A little… friction should warm you right up.”

Hiccup’s breath caught in his throat as Jack’s hand trailed further and further downward to his bare legs.  His face flushed as Jack rubbed his hand firmly up and down his leg, effectively warming him up and making his… dick twitch.

“J-Ja-ack,” he stammered out.

Jack chuckled and pulled the smaller man closer, pressing every part of his body against himself.  He trailed his other hand down Hiccup’s chest.  As he dragged his hand agonizingly over Hiccup’s growing member, the younger’s body convulsed back into the older’s chest.

Jack thought to himself, Man, he really wants it.

His hands wandered ever more, touching every bit of skin he could reach.  Currently, however, that was limited to Hiccup's slender runner’s legs.  As this realization came to Jack, he growled and harshly pulled the red hoodie up to Hiccup's chest.  The younger's mind was so clouded and filled with desire by this point he didn't even have the capacity to complain about the cold wind pushing up against his now bare chest.

Jack ran his hands up and down the newly revealed pale skin, tweaking his mamilla when his hand reached them.  Hiccup twitched again, arching against the older with a shuddering gasp.  Jack chuckled darkly and attacked Hiccup’s neck with his mouth, kissing and biting and nipping and sucking.  He too was hard by this point, rubbing his member (heh) against the twink in front of him.

Hiccup reached his arms behind him, grasping for the button on Jack’s pants.  He had yet to change into pajamas, so he was still in his day clothes.

As his hand brushed against Jack’s hardened length , the icy-white blond male gasped against the smaller’s neck.  He growled and, being the one in control, bit down on the brunette, not hard enough to draw blood, but definitely hard enough to bruise.

Hiccup’s sweater was starting to feel too hot, too thick, too claustrophobic.  He pulled temporarily away from Jack to pull the sweatshirt over his head.  It mussed his hair, and the sight made Jack pull him back to his chest and slam his lips against Hiccup’s own plump ones.

It was their first kiss, and it was filled with pleasure and passion and lust and bruising force.  Jack wasted no time shoving his tongue through Hiccup’s lips.  He immediately won the dominance battle, dragging his tongue everywhere it could reach.

Hiccup quivered in pleasure, giving in to the kiss.  His knees buckled and he threw his arms around Jack’s neck to hold himself up.  He shook even more when Jack dragged his tongue up his neck, moaning like a little bitch.  His hands dragged down Jack’s shoulders to be placed on his still clothed chest.  He whined again at the barrier between their bare skin.  As he began pulling it up to remove it, one of Jack’s hands roughly grabbed his aching member; the other, his ass.

It felt as if he was so close already; he couldn’t bear it.  He lifted Jack’s t-shirt--he didn’t get cold easily--and lifted his arms to pull it off the taller, leaving his chest bare.  It was so pale it was unearthly, not bad looking, but toned muscles covered in skin almost like new snow.  He took a moment to admire as Jack reached back down to finish his previous objective.

Hiccup could no longer hold it, and came in his boxers.  He blushed and became immediately embarrassed.  He tried to pull away, but Jack didn’t allow that.  He helped him over to a thick blanket lying on the roof Hiccup hadn’t noticed before and gently pushed him down off of his wobbly legs.

Hiccup, confused, tried to sit up, but Jack straddled the younger’s hips, keeping him from moving.  He grabbed Hic’s hands and placed him above his head.

Jack bent his body forward and kissed Hiccup, hard.  Hiccup kissed back just as eagerly.   It wasn't long before his body was ready again, and Jack took immediate action and shuffled his pants and boxers down.  He took his other hand away from Hiccup's and tore his boxers away, leaving both of them pantless and Jack in only a t-shirt.

He took no time at all slamming his hard and twitching dick into Hiccup's unprepared asshole.  The younger cried out rather loudly and placed his hands on Jack's chest and tried pushing him away.  The light-haired man pulled the sobbing man close and hushed him, slowing down his thrusts to allow Hiccup to get used to the size of his member.

As Hiccup’s sobbing came to a halt, he nodded.  Jack took this as a sign to keep going and sped up his thrusts once more.  Soon enough, Hiccup was a moaning mess underneath the larger of the two.    Jack was groaning as well, and soon he shook with the effort of holding back. 

His thrust became sloppy, his hips still slamming Hiccup’s.  A few more thrusts and he came, Hiccup’s abused asshole was full of Jack’s warm seed.  The feeling sent Hiccup himself overboard, and he came again, this time on his and Jack’s chest, a little on his face.

He doesn’t remember much else before he passes out, warm in the circle of his new lover’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((hmu on tumblr @zuzonicorn))


End file.
